


3 gays and a fascist

by Dead_dolly



Category: Uhhhh apocalypse?
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, I hate and love all of them, M/M, Multi, Other, Political compass - Freeform, Politics, STUPID BABIES, post apocalyptic wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_dolly/pseuds/Dead_dolly
Summary: Four people on the extremes of the political compass are forced to stick together in order to survive in a post apocalyptic wasteland.
Relationships: Lena/screaming/ women, caleb/ his guns/ his trucks/ America, josh/the communist manifesto/Carl Marx, mark/hating everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	3 gays and a fascist

“Ugh I swear, if I have to go kill anymore cockroaches I’m just gonna end up killing myself,” Lena grumbles shifting her sleeves as she walks. Looking around she notices today is a bit darker than usual, the musty orange color of the sky isn’t as blinding. She sighs and continues walking forward, hoping to find someone or something to help her.

The sight of a familiar bar fills her with memories of the past, her first ever crime was committed there. It was, of course underage drinking. “Why don’t I pop in for a second, might find a nice bottle of booze to keep me company,” she jokes to herself, shaking her head. Walking inside she scrunched her nose at the familiar scent of rotting corpses and expired food. “Ugh, you never get used to this shit no matter how hard you try,” she mumbles with a solemn tone and tries to avoid stepping on glass and the remains of her once happy town.

Stepping behind the bar she examines the almost barren shelf, hoping to find something that was drinkable. While looking she noticed that it looked like a bottle had been removed recently. “That’s... weird, I should be the only one here,” she says with fear and concern laced in her voice but she quickly clears up. “If someone took this, that means I’m not alone!” She says with a bit more of a cheerful tone. “But for now, drinks . Friends come second,” she states and grabs a random bottle that had not been opened yet. She quickly pops it open and takes a sip, only to spit it out right after. “Ew! What is this shit? It’s fucking gross!” She says and glares at the bottle.

“Well, that was a bust,” She complains, slumping forward and kicking rocks and she walks. “Hey! HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” A voice yells and she freezes. A man who looks to be about 5’10” (177.8 cm) jogs up to her. “Howdy! I saw you leave the bar and I haven’t seen anyone in forever! What are you doing here?” He asks with a bright smile. Lena scowls, sizing him up. He had unkempt dirty blonde hair kept under a stained and mildly torn cowboy hat, he had once white button up that had been stained by the environment around him, dark dirty blue jeans tucked into worn leather cowboy boots. He looked like a cowboy you’d see in old cartoons, weird, but not the worst.

“I live here,” Lena snaps and the cowboys smile falters slightly, “oh, I haven’t seen you before,” he says with a sadder tone “I-I guess I’ll go now, good luck with your travels!” He says about to leave but Lena grabs his hand “listen here space ranger, I don’t know who you are or-“ “oh! My names Caleb!” “Shut up and let me finish! I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but 2 heads is better than 1, so you’re staying with me!” She demands. Calebs eyes widen “you want me to stay with you? I thought you didn’t like me,” “I don’t, but it’s better if we stick together, cowboy” she says and Caleb smiles from behind her. “Ok, weird crazy goth lady!” “MY NAMES LENA!” She yells with a slight laugh, and Caleb laughs too. Oh what a weird team they were.


End file.
